


3 Promises

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Time Skips, Weddings, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Enjolras has made important promises to Grantaire through their relationship.These are three of them
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	3 Promises

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluff as a sort of apology for the last chapter of 'R's Birthday'

Enjolras was looking at Grantaire, eyes begging the older man to understand.

“What do you mean Enjolras? You come here, and you tell me I mean a lot to you, not more than everyone else, but different. What kind of different?” Grantaire asked, confused

Enjolras steeled himself with a deep breath, “I mean… I mean I was trying to ask you on a date, but I don’t think I did it right, because you invited Jehan and Joly and everyone else, and I wish you hadn’t because I’m half-way in love with you and I don’t know if you were trying to let me down easy or if-”

“Stop.”

One word and Grantaire managed to silence a man who he himself had commented ‘had a particular aptitude for forgetting how to stop talking once he got started’.

Enjolras blinked.

“What did you just say?” Grantaire’s throat creaked out.

“I was trying to ask you on a date.”

“After that.”

“Oh,” Enjolras’s face turned the colour of his signature jacket, “I’m half-way in love with you.”

Grantaire took a shuddering breath.

“Okay,” he took a step towards the other man, “Now, I’m going to say something, but first I need to know. Are you serious? Because if you’re not I can probably deal with that, but I need to know if-”

“I am. I wouldn’t joke about this, Grantaire. I promise.”

A smile spread across Grantaire’s face, causing one to appear on Enjolras’. “I’m half-way in love with you too.”

* * *

Grantaire woke up with blonde hair dangerously near his mouth. He couldn’t remember what he had dreamt about, but he knew it wasn’t anything good. He could still feel the chills down his spine and the deep, widening chasm in the pit of his stomach.

Enjolras rubbed his head against Grantaire’s chest, waking up as he groggily looked at his boyfriend.

“Morning, love,” he murmured, before recognising the look on Grantaire’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Buttercup,” Grantaire answered, before realising his mistake.

“I’m not buying it, you don’t call me stuff like that unless you don’t want me digging,” Enjolras pressed a gentle kiss to Grantaire’s chest, “I won’t dig, but please don’t pretend you’re okay when I can tell you’re not.”

“I’m sorry,” the artist sighed, “Bad dream, and it decided to stay for a while.”

Enjolras made Grantaire move so that Grantaire was the one being held, and started to gently stroke his lover’s arm.

They stayed that way for a while, before Grantaire muttered, “I’ll always be like this you know. This isn’t going to disappear.”

“I know, R,” Enjorlas kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I knew that before we moved in together, I knew that when I asked you on a date, I knew that before I even admitted to myself that I wanted to ask you out. It’s never put me off before, it won’t now.

“I love you,” Enjolras confessed, as he had many times before.

“I love you too, but what if that isn’t enough one day?” 

“It will always be enough, R, I promise. As long as we love each other, I will always be here for you.”

Grantaire was slightly appeased by that, but he still felt drained, so he let Enjolras keep caressing him, sighing when the blond’s hands moved to his hair and fell back asleep.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Grantaire, Enjolras whispered into their room, “One day soon, I’m going to take that ring out of my satchel, and I’m going to show you exactly how serious I am about us, about being here with you, even when I can’t help, other than to remind you you’re not alone in this, I swear it.”

* * *

Grantaire and Enjorlas held hands, looking at each other, almost forgetting that they were in front of dozens of people.

Grantaire finished his vows, after a nod from the officiant, Enjorlas started his.

“Grantaire, I once told you that I would always be there for you, I would always be in your corner, that I would always be where you needed me. I can only hope I have kept to that. For years before we got together, you frustrated me, I couldn’t understand your mind. Then, we became friends, and I started to. I saw the kindness, the loyalty, the belief you have in your friends, in the people you care about, and I realised how lucky I am to be in that number. Slowly, I fell in love with you, and I was so nervous, because what if you didn’t feel the same? But you did, and you do, and that makes me so lucky. I don’t like to make promises I may not be able to keep, but here’s some I know I will keep. I promise I will always love you, as much as I do now. I promise I will be there to hold you when you need to be held, to comfort you when you need to be comforted, and when the demons are too much for me to send away, I promise to stay with you until they go, until your beautiful smile and wonderful laugh come back, until you’re happy again. Because while I know that I can never make them leave permanently, that’s not how it works, I also don’t want you to be alone with them. I knew what this meant before I asked you to marry me I knew what I could and couldn’t do to help you, knew that I couldn’t love it out of you. But I also knew that I loved you, every part of you, and this is a promise I will never break

“I promise to love you, all of you, even when you can’t.”


End file.
